The present invention relates generally to beverage container holders and, more particularly, to beverage container holders utilized within vehicles.
Passenger seats in vehicles, such as automobiles, trains, boats, and airplanes, often include armrests for the comfort of vehicle occupants. Typically, armrests are attached to a side portion of a vehicle seat back and may be configured to pivot between a raised position and a lowered position. In a raised position, an armrest typically is aligned vertically with the seat back; in a lowered position, an armrest typically extends horizontally outwardly from the seat back to provide support for the arm of an occupant.
It is generally considered desirable to provide one or more beverage container holders within vehicles for the convenience of vehicle occupants. Various types of beverage container holders for use within vehicles are disclosed, for example, within U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,915,958; 2,518,538; 2,698,155; 2,926,879; 3,842,981; 4,535,923; 4,749,112; 4,779,831; 4,844,400; 4,852,843; 4,877,164; 5,014,956; 5,048,733; 5,106,046; 5,489,055; 5,603,477; 5,938,160; and 6,095,471.
With respect to automobiles, various known beverage container holders are constructed to hook over a window or door. Others are constructed with a clamping device which is adapted to be fitted to a dashboard or glove box cover. Some require that a mounting base be secured to a dashboard or other mounting surface, such as by fasteners, adhesive, vacuum cups, or the like.
Ergonomically, it is considered desirable to attach beverage container holders to the armrests of vehicle seats. Unfortunately, when not in use, beverage container holders attached to vehicle seat armrests can be bulky and cumbersome. In addition, the contents of a beverage container may spill if an armrest supporting the beverage container within a holder attached thereto is inadvertently moved to a raised position by a vehicle occupant.
In view of the above discussion, armrests for use within vehicle passenger compartments are configured to removably receive beverage container holders. According to embodiments of the present invention, armrests are configured to removably receive beverage container holders in end portions thereof. According to other embodiments of the present invention, armrests are configured to removably receive beverage container holders in intermediate portions thereof. According to additional embodiments of the present invention, armrests pivotally mounted within passenger compartments can be restrained from pivotal movement when beverage container holders are removably secured thereto.
Armrest assemblies according to embodiments of the present invention are ergonomically advantageous because beverage container holders can be positioned in convenient locations for vehicle passengers. Moreover, beverage container holders according to embodiments of the present invention can be easily removed when not needed. In addition, armrest assemblies according to embodiments of the present invention can be advantageous in that potential beverage spills caused by armrest movement can be prevented.